Time
by h4rmony
Summary: "You said that you loved me, wanted me, and even lusted for me; and then you leave me, and after many years you come back with another girl in your arms. It's just not fair that all you need to do is to smirk at me, and make me fall in love with you all over again."... "Hn, then I'll smirk until you fall in love with me again" Rated M for swearing and lemon. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

H4rmony: Well, hey everyone! I am back with a new story after all these years, I hope you guys like it! You can call this... well… my comeback.

Title: Time...

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, angst, drama

Pairings: GarSakSasu, NejiTen, InoShika, HinaNaru

Summary: "You said that you loved me, wanted me, and even lusted for me for three years; you then left me for four, and after those four years, you come back with another girl in your arms. And after I finally started to forget about you, you come to me saying that you miss me, love me, and want me again. What the fuck is wrong with your brain? I cared for you, loved you, cried for you, and almost killed myself for you for too many years, it's just not fair that all you need to do is to smirk at me, and make me fall in love with you all over again."… "Hn, then I'll smirk until you fall in love with me again" Rated M for swearing and lemons.

-Prologue-

"Sakura! Congratulations on the success of your show!" screamed Tenten joyfully. I smiled at her as she patted me hard on the back.

"Hey, without me it wouldn't have been that successful!" my best friend Ino cried with a triumphant smirk on her face. I looked at her with a "Are you joking with me?" look and she added: "Well… without your sexylicious designs on my God-given body... it wouldn't have been that successful." She said looking down.

"That's much better, my dear porker." I said with a wink.

"Ok, ok anyways, to celebrate the success of our dear Forehead's tenth fashion show, let's go to 'Shinobi'!" Ino stated with glee. We screamed with happiness and stuffed our belongings in the car and drove to the hottest bar of the city with high thoughts of getting wasted and drunk and maybe meeting the love of our lives, well maybe not Ino.

"I am gonna go call the Shika over to join us so he can drive us back if we get drunk." Ino said happily tapping away on her iPhone texting her dear hubby.

"You mean _when_we get drunk, because I am pretty sure we are gonna get wasted my dear Ino, maybe not Hinata though." I said looking down at my phone.

"You know Saks, I still don't know how your brother can stand Ms. I'm-So-Hot here, because if I was him I would probably dumped her on the first date, wait I mean I would never date her." Tenten said with a smirk. I face-palmed my forehead, oh god this won't end well.

"Excuse me; at least I have pair of size D boobs and a nice looking ass." Ino said looking at her nails. Oh, oh. Point one for Ino.

"Well at least I am not plastic." Tie..

"WELL AT LEAST I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Home run. Tenten lunged over her seat and pulled at Ino's blond locks and began to scream "SHUT UP YOU FUCKING PLASTIC BARBIE!" I exchanged glances with Hinata who looked at me with a shrug mouthing "Should we stop them?", and I replied with "it's fine, let's just watch." Looking back at the cat fight happening beside us, Tenten was currently winning as she was straddling Ino's hips with a triumphant smirk while pulling onto Ino's precious hair; I watched for a couple more minutes and decided that it was time for it to end.

"That's it, you two, give it up. " I said as I pushed Tenten off of Ino and gave Ino a chance to breathe. The two of them looked at each other, glared, and started to giggle, and then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Yo-ha-u look-ha hot hahahaha." They both said with bright smiles on their faces. Hinata and I exchanged glances again and smiled awkwardly, why are we best friends with these people again?

After I gave new outfits to the two crazy women and Hinata freshened up their makeup, we arrived at the 'Shinobi'. The club was spectacular looking, with sleek black and silver windows and two bulky bouncers at the front of the door. We walked up to the door and I took off my sunglasses, and one of the bouncers opened the door and allowed us in. Well, perks of being famous ;).

The minute we walked into the bar, Ino immediately dragged us to find her beloved boyfriend, well, my lazy ass brother, screaming how much she missed him and wanted to see him. As I walked by a few tables I saw a familiar chicken-assed shaped hairdo, no, it can't be him, he is probably somewhere far away like the States or Australia, he will never come back. I pushed the disturbing thoughts aside and continued to follow Ino around on the 'quest' to search for her hubby, a few minutes later, I saw a peek of a familiar pineapple shaped hairstyle, and pulled Ino's attention towards it, she immediately ran there screaming:

"SHIKAAAA! MY DEAR!" Oh god, she is a model for god's sake and the face of my beloved brand 'Blossom', I backed away from her a bit. Hinata touched my shoulder and looked at me with a smile, oh, how much I adore this woman.

"Crazy bitch." Tenten said with a smile, I looked at her with a grin. I turned my head around to see my Ino hugging my brother with all her might. I smiled with a pitiable look on my face, he looked up and mouthed 'Save me sis." I smirked at him saying no as Tenten, Hinata, and I walked towards his table. As I walked closer I saw that my brother wasn't the only one at the table, and was accompanied by three other guys, one with blond spiky hair and bright blue eyes, another with long brown hair and purple-white eyes, and the third one with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and holding a dog in this lap. I looked at my brother with a questionable look asking who they are, and he gave me a nod.

"Oh by the way, this the new band that I was put under to manage, girls, this is Naruto Uzumaki the drummer, Neji Hyuuga the bass, and Kiba Inuzuka the electric and the dog on his lap is Akamaru, and they are the members of the band SIN. Guys, this is Ino Yamanaka a model and my girlfriend, Sakura Haruno the designer and CEO of 'Blossom' and my sister, Hinata Hyuuga the famous pianist, and Tenten a famous dance choreographer." Shikamaru introduced each of us while we bowed to greet each member, "And we are currently missing one more member."

"Teme went to go make out with four-eyes, I still don't get how they are together." Naruto said slurping his ramen. Ugh gross…

"SIN?! You mean that super popular four man band who took the music industry by storm?!" screamed Tenten. Neji grunted while Kiba and Naruto happily smiled and gave a peace sign: "That's us!"

"Neji-nii, it's good to see you again, father misses you." Hinata said to Neji with a soft smile. Neji looked at her and gave a small smile:

"Long time no see, Hinata-san," Neji said with a bow. Hinata bowed in return with a sincere look on her face.

"WHAT? YOU KNOW HER?! SHE IS SO PRETTY!" exclaimed Naruto. Neji glared and slapped Naruto on his head.

"Shut up, you will not be allowed to be within a meter radius of Hinata-san." Neji said with a glare on his face. Naruto rubbed his head, and looked down to avoid the murderous glare from Neji. I giggled at his stupidness.

"Hey Sakura? Why aren't you talking?! You are meeting the members of SIN!" exclaimed Tenten happily while she latched herself onto my brother's arm.

"I don't really know about them though. It is the first time I have heard about them." I said looking down for a bit. Tenten and band members all look at me in appall.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO WE ARE?! HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK?!" Naruto shouted in shock.

"Well it is Sakura after all; all her life consists of is work, work, and work." Hinata stated with a sigh.

"Being a high-end designer is not an easy work you know." I shot back at the group of people looking at me with shock, Shikamaru and Hinata just looked at me and sighed.

"Well then, we are gonna have to educate you on our sexylicious band then." Naruto said being the first one who came out of the shock. "So our band debuted three years ago with the song of 'Sins' under the company label of Sharingan. The band consists of me the sexy ass drummer, Kiba on the electric guitar, Neji on the bass, and teme who is currently making out four-eyes somewhere as the vocalist. I still don't why he is dating that slut but anyways continuing o-"a screeching voice broke Naruto's talk.

"SLUT?! EXCUSE ME, YOU STUPID RAMEN INFESTED FREAK DID YOU JUST CALL MOI THE FAMOUS ACTRESS KARIN WANTANABE A SLUT?! ", my hearing just died. I turned around and saw a wild boar, wait I mean an angry red haired woman wearing black glasses and head-to-toe red... Does this woman have any fashion sense? And that nose is definitely made out of plastic and that shirt is way too small for her… is that a stripper?

"EXCUSE ME?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME STUPID!? FOR YOUR INFORMATION I CAN COUNT HIGHER THAN YOU, YOU SLUT WHO MAKES OUT WITH TEME EVERYDAY!" Naruto shouted back.

"Hn. Karin, dobe, calm yourselves, you guys are outside." A familiar voice said, I turned around once again and saw the face of the man who has stolen my heart for seven years:

Sasuke Uchiha.

H4rmony: So what do you guys think! Should I continue?! Tell me =)


	2. Chapter 2

**H4rmony: Hey everyone I am back with the first chapter, thanks for the reviews and favourites. As I am currently off school for two weeks due to winter break, I may be able to update every two-three days, so I hope you guys enjoy.**

**-Prologue Review-**

"_SLUT?! EXCUSE ME, YOU STUPID RAMEN INFESTED FREAK DID YOU JUST CALL MOI THE FAMOUS ACTRESS KARIN WANTANABE A SLUT?! ", my hearing just died. I turned around and saw a wild boar, wait I mean an angry red haired woman wearing black glasses and head-to-toe red... Does this woman have any fashion sense? And that nose is definitely made out of plastic and that shirt is way too small for her… is that a stripper?_

"_EXCUSE ME?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME STUPID!? FOR YOUR INFORMATION I CAN COUNT HIGHER THAN YOU, YOU SLUT WHO MAKES OUT WITH TEME EVERYDAY!" Naruto shouted back._

"_Hn. Karin, dobe, calm yourselves, you guys are outside." A familiar voice said, I turned around once again and saw the face of the man who has stolen my heart for seven years:_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

**-Chapter 1-**

It was him, the man who stole my heart for god who knows how long, the man who tore my heart apart when he left. _Sasuke Uchiha. _He changed, he got taller, broader shoulders, and should I dare say…_sexier. _Wait, what am I even saying, Sakura Haruno calm yourself, this is the man who broke your heart for sake. I froze on my spot, not knowing what to do, I looked up into the eyes of the man that I once cared, loved, and missed. He stared back at me for a while, and then smirked, my heart ached. This fucking beautiful man who I once loved with all my heart is standing in front of me and smirking at me sexily.

"But Honey!" a screechy voice brought me back to reality, the red-haired slut pressed her boobs against Sasuke's arm while he quickly shoved her off. I looked back down and my hair fell in my face. Hinata and Ino touched my shoulder holding onto me before I break, they were the only ones who knew… the only who helped get over my fears, emotions, and pains after he.. he left me. Hinata took my hand and looked at me with her eyes which were asking if I was ok, I nodded with a small smile.

"OH MY GOD! AREN'T YOU THAT SUPER FAMOUS DESIGNER AND MODEL?! SAKURA HARUNO THE DESIGNER OF BLOSSOM?! I LOVE YOUR DESIGNS ESPECIALLY YOUR DRESSES I AM LIKE A SIZE 0 IN THEM, THEY ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!" the red-haired woman screamed, immediately letting go of Sasuke and jumping onto me. I looked at her with emotionless eyes, and slowly nodded, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke look at me. Yes, I succeeded.. without you. I looked away, and slowly pushed Karin's arms off of my arm.

"Shika-nii, I need to go, I have an important appointment with the crew for tomorrow's show, I text you girls later." My brother gave me a nod, while Ino and Hinata looked at me with worried eyes.

"But Sakura, we just got here and we were going to celebrate and get drunk!" whined Tenten. I gave her a small smile.

"Sorry Tennie, I forgot that I had an appointment." I said lifting my phone up showing her a message that was sent 2 weeks ago. I quickly took up my jacket and clutch and slipped away from SIN, Shika-nii, Karin, my friends, and.. him. I walked out of the bar and went to go call my chauffeur.

"Wait Sakura.." a hand gripped onto my arm, my heart skipped a beat, I turned around and was met with the face of Kiba. (Hehe)

"Sakura-san…are you ok?" he said with a sincere look on his face. Akamaru gave a soft whine.

"Ah yes I am, you don't need to worry about me Inuzuka-san." I said looking down shyly.

"Kiba." He said.

"What?" I stuttered out looking at his face. He had soft shaggy brown hair that I wanted to feel, and a red triangle under each of his eyes, he was really handsome.

"Call me Kiba, no need for formalities, after all you are the lazy ass's sister." He said with a grin, my heart skipped a bit.

"Kiba-san, I am probably younger than you but okay." I said bowing down a bit. "Anyways you should go inside and have fun, I need to go anyways." I said to him with the fakest smile I could possibly make.

"Are you sure you are fine?" he asked one more time. I nodded and gave him another one of my fake smiles, heh, it's so easy to fake them, "Yes, I am." He nodded and walked back in.

My chauffeur finally pulled up on the curb, and stepped out to open the door, I walked towards the open door until I felt a hand pull me back again into a warm and broad chest.

"Kiba-san, please don't worry about me, I am perfectly fine." I said without looking back.

"Hn, you are not fine" A very familiar voice said, I slowly turned my head around to see him…_Sasuke Uchiha_. I immediately pried his hand off of my arm and prepared to get into the car, but he pulled me back and placed his hands around my waist and pulled me close.

"Don't leave." He whispered. My pupils grew wider, I was shocked.. don't leave, those two stupid words that pierced my heart that night.. I started to laugh.

"Don't leave, haha, Sasuke Uchiha telling me to not leave, hahaha. Well, well, well isn't that ironic, four years ago that's what I said to you, my dear Sasuke Uchiha, are you retarded, drunk, or are you playing with me?" I said pushing his arms off me.

"Sakur-"

"DON'T FUCKING SAY MY NAME! YOU LOST THAT RIGHT YEARS AGO!" I screamed, a few people started to crowd around us. "Please.. just leave me alone, I really don't want to see you… Uchiha-san." I said looking away and run towards the car and climbed in. The car immediately drove off and I never looked back.

I arrived home a while later, and went straight to my room, ignoring the huge pile of fabric scattered across the living room from the previous night. My tears were already rolling down my face ruining my makeup. For seven years, I gave him everything: my heart, my soul, my virginity, my life.. it hurts to see him with other women.. it hurts to see his back facing towards me. I just don't know what to do, I want someone to be beside me caring, touching, and loving me.

I wiped my tears and went inside the bathroom, looking at my reflection in the mirror. Emerald green eyes surrounded by black smudges of makeup, messed up pink hair, and a tear streaked face, this is who I am, not the designer who built up the Blossom Empire, not famous model, and not the person who is looked up to by many people. I am Sakura Haruno, a messed up person who can't get over her feelings, fears, and emotions, that is who I really am. I stripped my dress down and took my undergarments off, till I was bare-naked. I turned on the shower and walked in, freezing water came out pouring onto my skin, and I slowly stopped crying, my mask is coming back. Gradually the water became warmer and warmer until it was burning my skin, there was no pain, I didn't feel anything, I was perfectly fine with this, and this is who I am, Sakura Haruno. I started to see black, and I fell.

_~My heart is made out of glass, when it is dropped, it shatters into millions of pieces and can never be put back together ~_

"Hinata, Ino! She is awake!" as I opened my eyes, all I saw was white, white everywhere.

"Sakura! Oh my god, you are finally awake! Are you okay?" I saw a flash of blond, brown, and purple running towards my side.

"Ino? Where am I?" I slowly started to get up using the little energy in my arms to lift myself up.

"I found you unconscious in the shower, and I called 9-1-1. Forehead, are you ok?" Ino cried frantically.

"I don't know.. why would I faint in the shower?" I asked rubbing my head.

"You don't remember? We went to Shinobi and then you decided to leave." Tenten said with worry etched in her voice.

"What? Why would I decide leave? It's Shinobi for God's sake, I love that place." I said. The three girls looked at with a face of dismay.

"What? You don't remember? You saw Sasuke and you decided to leave!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Sasuke? Who is Sasuke?" I asked. Ino gasped, while Hinata started to cry, and Tenten looked surprised.

"Sakura!" a flash of onyx and brown rushed in with three heads following behind.

"Shika-ni!" I said with a cheerful grin, I opened my arms wide waiting for him to hug me.

"Sakura, are you ok?" my brother said with a worried look on his face.

"Why would I not be?" I said with a grin and gave him peace sign. "Eh? Hi Naruto, Kiba, and Neji! And you are…?" I pointed to the man with the onyx coloured hair.

"Sakura, you don't remember Sasuke?" Ino exclaimed. I shrugged "No? Who is he? Nii-chan's best friend?"

"Sakura.."

"Who are you? Are you Tenten's boyfriend or something?" I looked at the handsome man in front and cocked my head.

"I.. I am your boyfriend." He stated firmly… I cocked my head. Ten, Ino, Hinata, and SIN opened their mouths in shock. Ino opened her mouth to speak but Tenten shushed her: "You guys never told me that she is dating Sasuke Uchiha!" she whispered. I looked back the man in front of me.

"..Boy-..Boyfriend? You?" I stuttered with a raging blush on my face.

"Hey Teme, I thought you were dating fou-"

"Sakura, yes I am your boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said firmly giving a glare to Naruto. I cocked my head to the side. I… dated him?! He is so good-looking, how did I get him?

"Sasuke Uchiha! What the fuck are you talking about you bastar-d" Shikamaru put his hand over Ino's mouth.

"Ino." I said stopping Ino in her sentence. She stared at me with her bright blue eyes.

"It's fine, I understand that you're jealous." I said with a wink, Ino looked like she was about to explode.

"SAKURA HARUNO! YOU STU-"

"Ino Yamanaka, this is a hospital not a party." A familiar woman walked in.

"Tsunade-sama!" I squealed in delight seeing my godmother walk in with her white doctor's jacket on.

"Hello Sakura, I see you have awoken from your accident" she said. I gave her a bright smile and a thumb's up.

"Tsunade-sama, I need to talk to you alone." Sasuke said lowly to her and pulled her out. I looked at the door questionably asking why my 'boyfriend' pulled my godmother out. I pushed the thought away and decided to focus onto the group of people in front of me.

"Sakura.. you were dating Sasuke?" I looked up and saw Kiba standing in front of me.

"Kiba, don't ask her anymore questions, she doesn't remember anything." Ino said as she walked towards me with a sad look. I looked at her and held her hands asking her if she was okay, she nodded and gave me a fake smile, but I decided to not force her and pushed the thought away.

"Ok anyways, Sakura, Sasori is coming soon to visit you later, and everyone else, let's go, we need to give Sakura a break." Shikamaru said as he pushed the people out of the room while dragging his girlfriend behind him.

"Sakura, by the way, I canceled this week's fashion shows for you, so don't worry about them" Hinata said with a smile, I love this woman, I nodded at her and she shut the door behind her.

I felt something was wrong, why did I lose my memories? Is Sasuke Uchiha really my boyfriend? Why was Ino looking at me with such a sad look? Ugh, my brain hurts, I lied down onto the bed below me; thank goodness I was placed in the first class ward, so much more comfortable.

"_I felt as if I was missing something close to me, but I pushed that thought away"_

"Cherry." A soft voice interrupted me. I cracked an eye open and saw a flash of red at my side.

"Sasori-nii?"

"Cherry, thank goodness you remember me. Shikamaru told me what had happened I left my photo shoot and ran here." He said with a worried face. I looked behind him and saw another unfamiliar person.

"Oh yes, by the way, Sakura meet Gaara, he is a very famous photographer from the States who was taking my pictures today." Sasori introduced. I nodded and gave Gaara a smile.

"Gaara No Sabaku. Pleasure to meet you." The man introduced as he walked towards my hospital bed and kissed my hand.

"Hi." I greeted him shyly. This man was beautiful; he had blood red hair, charcoal rimmed eyes, and a 'love' tattoo on his forehead. I gazed at him in adoration, he was hot, but then again I have a 'boyfriend'.

The door opened and in walked in Sasuke with a bouquet of red roses. Gaara's eyes glared.

"Uchiha."

"Sabaku."

**H4rmony: Ok here is chapter 1, hope you guys like it, please tell me what you think and review! (Flames and critique are accepted! Help me improve!)**


End file.
